Down the Rabbit Hole
by lennawynter
Summary: When Connor is mistaken for Hatter, and an agent of Jack Heart kidnaps him and Abby, Alice, Hatter and the rest of the ARC members must go to Wonderland to bring them back. But when they get caught up in a war far bigger than any could imagine, will any of them make it back? Alice/Hatter, Connor/Abby
1. Honeymoon Holiday

Down the Rabbit Hole

Chapter 1: Honeymoon Holiday

Canon: 1 Year Post-Alice, Post-S3E1 Pre-S3E2 Primeval

Summary: When Connor is mistaken for Hatter, and agent of Jack Heart kidnaps him and Abby, in hopes that he can find a way to stop Wonderland from deteriorating, Alice, Hatter and the ARC members must go to Wonderland to bring them back. But when they get caught up in a war far bigger than any could imagine, will any of them make it back?

Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval or Alice, or any of the original characters

**[A/N]:** This is a sort of introduction to settings and characters, so it is a little short, my apologies. The next ones will be longer.

I want to put out that I am American and while I'm trying to keep everything as in character as possible sometimes I have a hard time with Britain terms so if I use the wrong one, just tell me and I'll change it.

**[**-**]**

King Jack Heart looked up as the door opened, but seeing his fiancée, Duchess, he put his head back in his hands.

"Jack," Duchess said, softly massaging his neck, "Everyone's here."

"Good, did Vian come?"

"Yes, but he could hardly ignore a royal invitation, your King of Wonderland."

"You don't know Cheshire's like I do, King or servant, they'll ignore you the same." Jack got up and headed towards the conference room.

The new Heart's Palace was built on the Croquet-Flats, a grass land in between Tulgey Woods and the City. It was quite spectacular; the palace was a restoration of the original Red Castle, in the Kingdom of the Knights. Usually it was rejuvenating to think that so many years ago Royals walked through walls just like these, solving problems just like his. But today, it made him feel as old as Time.

The room was silent as Jack opened the doors, "Good morning," he said as he pulled a chair for Duchess and sat down himself, at the head of the table.

"Jack," The Lady of Diamonds, Almas, started, "What is going on? What is this conference for?"

"Yes, I have forces to rally and wars to win, you know!" The Lord of Spades, Koshan, added.

"That's exactly what I'm calling you all here for. As you know, the White Queen of Outerland has been hinting at war since my mother has been off the throne; she has now officially declared it. We are at war."

A raged outburst came over the table, but it was quickly hushed as the door opened again. This time coming in was the White Knight. With his worn armor clanging with every step, he made it to Jack, "Highness, we have looked everywhere there's simply none left in Wonderland. We can't find the House either." Charlie looked down, a mournful look in his eyes

"It's fine, Charlie." He turned to his subjects, who had started arguing plans of action, "Ladies and Lords, please, we have a bigger issue. We know that with every Alice that comes to our world, she takes much of our magic with her. And with Hatter gone and all the years of unused by the citizens, our world is diminishing and pretty soon the Stone of Wonderland will die out. We have set up a search for Rabbit Holes and the House of the Rabbit, to help get some Lost Magick back. But there is no more in Wonderland."

It was then that the Cheshire spoke his voice barely a purr but resonated throughout, "Can't you go to Underland to get it? We have plenty of Pure Magick Pockets. And many of us Shapeless, Talented, and Timeless Ones can transfer energy."

"We have been borrowing Magick from the Underlanders. But it is not a permanent fix. We need something definite to hold us over for the war."

"Then take it from the people," The Lord of Clubs put forth.

Duchess shook her head, "We already looked into that, but with the Tea withdrawals everyone's Personal Magick is trying to rebuild itself, they'll die.

"Do you even _have_ a plan?" Vian asked.

"Yes, of course," Jack said, "We need to bring them back."

**[**-**]**

"Hatter, did you pack?" Alice asked, looking at the empty suitcase on the bed.

"Ye –P–" He called from the kitchen, popping his P.

"Where?"

"In my rucksack, why?" Hatter peeked into the room.

"I laid out a suitcase for – you got all your clothes in that backpack?" Alice sounded skeptical, "Even your hats?"

"No, my hats and shoes are in me duffel bag."

Alice rolled her eyes, he had more accessories then she had clothes. She zipped up her suitcase and grabbed their passports, "Well, come on, we don't want to miss our flight."

The entire cab ride was the dos and don'ts of the airport. Hatter could hardly understand their reasoning, there were plenty of ways to take out a Scarab without having to shove something up your arse, an airplane couldn't be that different.

"…And don't say anything that could sound threatening, no words like bomb, knife, gun, or anything that could sound like it…"

Going through security was the most excruciatingly boring part of any the boarding process. But with Hatter, it was worse. Alice was tired, anxious, and annoyed, and Hatter hopped from one foot to the other, whistling, playing with his hat, her hair, everything – at one point hopping out of line to entertain a crying five-year old and all the children around. When they got through security, they found a tea shop that Hatter deemed suitable. Then they went to board their plane.

"Love, are you gonna be okay for the flight?" Hatter said as he buckled in.

"Yeah, I took some sleeping pills before we came, so I'll be out most of the flight." Hatter nodded and let her take his hand.

**[**-**]**

"Come on, this isn't funny!" Connor whined, "Give it back, Abby!"

Connor reached to grab his fedora but Abby once again danced out of the way. Calling a "Catch me if you can!" as she ran out of the lab.

"Abby!" Connor yelled after her as he chased. Both ran through the ARC crashing into personal, knocking over equipment, and making a ruckus all around.

It was in the Hub that their game of chase came to an end. As they were halfway to the ADD, Connor hairs-length away from Abby, Captain Becker grabbed both by their collars and yanked them back.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Cutter said, looking at his disheveled, out-of-breath, giggling co-workers.

"Abby stole me hat!" Connor wheezed out defensively.

"Abby give Connor his hat back, and both of you, the ARC isn't a playground, no running! We have expensive equipment."

Abby rolled her eyes and put the fedora on Connors head. "Baby," she complained.

As the two walked away, talking quietly with each other, Lester came up behind Cutter, "It's like babysitting three-year olds," Cutter said.

"Yes, except three-year olds listen." Lester commented seeing Abby flip Connor's hat on her own head.

**[**-**]**

By the time they landed at the airport, Hatter's hand felt squeezed to mush and dead, tingling from his circulation being cut off. Alice even held on as she slept, squeezing harder when so much as someone walked past the aisle.

Hatter felt some of the tension ease as they got off at the terminal. The stress lifted even more after finally getting their luggage and standing on the curb. The rest was kneaded out by Hatter as they rode to the hotel, massaging her shoulders and back skillfully. This cab ride also came with a lecture – about money. Even though Hatter had lived in the Oyster world for a year and had caught on quickly to most Oyster things, money was not one of them.

As he told Alice when they first met, pieces of paper were pointless. In Wonderland, and all the other Lands, used a more concrete currency system. Using copper, silver and gold, Pishsalvers as they were called, and gemstones – amethysts, rubies, emeralds, sapphires, and diamonds – called Upelkuchens. Each was worth what the seller wanted it too, and many didn't take Upelkuchens. At his own shop, he took everything, but preferred Pishsalvers. Upelkuchens were for nobles and royalty; the common wealth couldn't buy much with them. Most Pishsalvers were round and coin-like, the Upelkuchens were in any shape that they came in and were weighed for value. It was simple and easy not like Oyster money.

Cents and dollars and now pence and pounds, didn't make much sense, with all the representing and trading…

"Hatter!" He snapped out of his Thoughts to see the face of his annoyed wife.

"Are you paying attention?" Alice asked in a voice that said she knew he wasn't, "Listen, I know you're having a hard time understanding, but just remember to consult me before you go off buying things. And lots of people here call pounds quid – like how we call dollars bucks. So don't get confused."

Hatter nodded, trying to process it all, but was too Thought-dead, tired from the painful flight there. The cabbie parked, Alice paid, and Hatter got the baggage. The hotel they were staying at was nice, in the no rats and lice but don't expect chocolate and a bottle of Champaign way.

"Hatter?" Alice looked over at him as they went up to their room

"Hmmm?"

"Love you." She kissed his cheek and went inside.

"Love you, too." He smiled and went after her.

**[A/N]:** If you have suggestions, comments, constructive criticism please review!

Lenna Wynter


	2. Connor Constantly

Down the Rabbit Hole

Chapter 2: Connor Constantly

Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval or Alice, or any of the original characters

**[A/N]:** I want to put out there again that I'm American and while I'm trying to keep everything as in character as possible sometimes I have a hard time with British, UK, whatever terms so if I use the wrong one, just tell me and I'll change it.

If you want to know what the ring looks like type in: www. /mother-of-pearl-rings/ it's the second photo down.

**[**-**]**

Vian never liked dealings with royalty, most of his kind didn't. Most wouldn't have come, but he thought himself saner than most of his clan and thought good to be in favor of Wonderland's King.

"That's what comes of Thinking," he said with a sigh.

At least it will be good fun. Good, great fun to be in the Other side, Oysterland. Even for a short Time. He shook his head, organizing his disorganized Thoughts and picking up the photos. One of a scruffy looking man in a straw porkpie, the other of a black haired, blue eyed Oyster girl.

"Alice is not hardly Alice anymore." He told Jack.

"Yes, she's not the Alice, at least not the original." Jack commented.

"There has been many Alice's, you are a fool to think the Alice-of-Legend is the only Alice that has come through. Documented or not, there has been as many Alice's as Time has chosen to move."

The Cheshire nodded to himself, "Just as every Land needs a Hatter, every Land has an Alice. And every Hatter needs an Alice, if I Think correctly." Vian remembered Wonderland's original Hatter, an out-of-age, out-of-mind, Timeless One, he waited for Alice at his Tea Party since she first came. Even now, he waits, singing songs, and cursing Time, forever at Tea Time.

"Yes, Hatters are rare but they are Talented." Vian continued.

Jack stayed in diplomatic silence.

The Chess decided it was wise to change the subject, "What Emotion Markers am I looking for?"

"It should all be in the files," Jack stopped at the Looking Glass Room door, "Are you ready?"

Vian nodded and ran through the room, somersaulting into the Mirror.

**[**-**]**

Hatter rolled off his wife, panting. She put her head on his chest, running her hands in his sweet dampened hair. Alice tried to remember what they had been talking about before he pounced. Most times, she thought, he did that to get out of a conversation. Alice checked the clock '3:00PM' and pushed herself out of bed, taking the blanket with her, giving her a nice view of her husband.

"Alice," Hatter grabbed her hand, "What's the matter?"

"I'm gonna get us some room service, so we don't starve." She checked around the room for her clothes, finding only Hatter's bright blue, pale purple and white paisley shirt she put it on and tossed Hatter the blanket.

He didn't bother with it, just came up behind her and started kissing her neck, his hands pushing up his shirt, "I'm not that hungry."

Alice pushed him away, "You might not be but I am; I didn't have breakfast," Her stomach growling in response.

He chuckled, "I'll order, yeah?"

"Not before you get dressed."

"Fine," He picked up his remaining clothes from the floor.

Alice looked around, not finding her clothes anywhere in sight. "Hatter, where's my clothes?"

"Dunno."

She gave him a look, and he smiled deviously holding up her sweats, "Hatter!"

He stepped back into the bathroom and dangled them, "Well, come on. Come and get 'em."

This time it was Alice who rolled off Hatter, stomach grumbling, "Now I really have to eat and you, no more," She swatted him away when he nipped at the skin above the collarbone, his hands wandering south, "I'll need a shower as it is."

Hatter watched as she walked to the bathroom, then hopped up to get the phone.

Hatter was putting the phone in the holder when Alice got out of the shower, wearing her silk robe. During his order he had put on pajama bottoms and rested on the couch. Alice sat between his legs, his head resting on hers.

"So, what are we having?"

"Yummy macaroni and cheese with a nice bottle o' wine."

"Sounds perfect," Kissing his stubbled jaw line.

**[**-**]**

"They're not here!" Vian roared. After everything they weren't even there. He threw the first thing he noticed, the main land phone, which had begun to ring. The stand it was in bleeped and let out in a women's voice, "Hi, this is Alice and David Palmer; we are currently in London on honeymoon. Please leave your name and number and we'll contact you when we get back. If there's an emergency contact us at 555-2397" After came a muffled 'Though we probably won't answer," of Hatter's Northumbian accent.

"Hey, Hatter, I don't know if you've left yet but I wanted to remind you that when you get back the tea shop needs a little more that flower ingredient you get. I don't know where to buy it, or even what it is, so…well get a hold of me whenever you can. Oh! And Junie says have fun."

"London?" The Cheshire turned to a White Rabbit agent named Bill, "Where is this London?"

Bill took out his Connector, and called King Jack, "Sire, they have gone to a place London on honeymoon…Yes, your Highness." The agent hung up and turned to Vian. "We are to go back so they can calibrate the glass to London." The Cat nodded and turned to leave, locking the door before going out.

**[**-**]**

Alice swirled her wine and took a drink, not looking up from her book as she did so. Hatter watched her, wanting to talk but knowing she'd only half listen to what he was saying, and he needed her full attention for this discussion.

Finally, in what seemed like ages she put down her book and said, "What do you want?"

"Do you remember what we we're talkin' about before we…well, you know." he trailed off, unable to meet her eyes.

Alice hated when he acted like this, usually he was so forthright with everything, but when it came showing his deeper emotions he always seemed so…_awkward_. It happened when she was going back to her world, then he had seemed so impersonal and stand-offish and everything Hatter wasn't. And when he proposed, now that was an awkward week. For a whole week he fiddled with his hat, shifting his eyes away from hers, making jokes, and saying a lot of things he didn't really mean. But, every night was amazing. He always was best when he had pent up emotions, she figured.

Still, the night he proposed, was a relief. He didn't even do anything special, just scooped her up on their couch and handed her the box. Didn't even say anything, just held her and let her figure it out herself. And she did, opening it to such a beautiful ring: the ring had small diamonds made to look like the petals of a flower, and, as the center of the flower, a beautiful round pearl. 'You can say no if you want to.' Hatter had said, but Alice took the ring out and slid it on her finger in way of answer.

"No, not really," Thinking on his question, "Must've been something important though, or you wouldn't have jumped me."

Hatter smiled slightly at that implication and took a low, steading breath to continue on.

"It's not that I don't want kids." Hatter glanced at Alice, whose face lit up in recollection. _That's right I asked him if he wanted a boy or girl first_.

When they'd first been married, children were expected but not discuss, not really a priority. But after Hatter's incident a month after they got married, kids weren't thought about; worry and apprehension put the idea on the backburner. But after seeing him with the children at the airport she started thinking about if they had their own. Images of little Hatters crossed her mind, she thought about what characters she'd like the kid to have, and how she'd raise it, and what its name would be. The question just popped out when she was thinking about the differences in raising a boy or girl would be.

"I just didn't have that good of a childhood and with everything that's happened. I don't know if I want me kid goin' through the same thing, yeah?" Hatter continued, stealing Alice away from her thoughts.

"I didn't mean anything by… I just kids have always been on my someday list and I… Listen, it's not going to be in the near future so we'll talk about it when we're more ready, 'Kay?"

Hatter nodded, looking relieved. At least that went without an argument. Alice walked up to him and kissed his nose, "I'll make us some tea."

Hatter nodded again, "That'd feel good…Non-caffeinated, Love."

"Yeah, I know." She called out of the kitchen, "Hatter, can you go down to the vending machine and get some water, there's none in the fridge."

He got up from the couch and opened the door. Going down the hall everything seemed normal, it was only when he was at the end did he hear the screaming. It was familiar but wasn't human, more like a tortured animal. Going closer, he tried to place it, nothing in Alice's world sounded like that. At least nothing he's heard. Then as his mind stopped, he knew where he heard this. Every night since he had lived in Wonderland's City, it was the horrible cry of a Bandersnatch.

**[**-**]**

Abby and Connor sighed with relief as the anomaly alarm went off. When Jenny had heard of their games yesterday, she put them on cleaning duty for a whole week. Chasing dinosaurs was a welcome reprieve from scrubbing floors and polishing windows, though the rest of the team was getting a crack from it, even ever so serious Becker. They ran to the Hub, "Where's it?"

"At a hotel," Jake, the personnel that takes over the ADD when Connor's busy, said, "I'm sending the coordinates to your Sat Nav."

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go!" Lester urged, shooing them away.

The team rolled their eyes and bustled at out to the car park.

**[**-**]**

Hatter could see the shadow at the end of the hallway, slowly he stepped back, inching his way to their hotel door.

"Alice!" Hatter whisper-yelled, "Alice!"

"I'm com-" She started to yell.

"Shhh!" He scolded, "Don't open the door until I say so."

The creature turned the corner. Bandersnatch were huge; an adult would have a hard time fitting in the hallways. It looked like a cross between an oversized bear and a bulldog, with a neck that looked like it was too long for its body. It foamed and slobbered at the mouth, growling slightly showing deadly teeth. The fur on its body was white, but when reaching adulthood would turn bright purple, red or blue, sometimes combining or spotting a mix of them.

Hatter knew that Bandersnatch were fast, the fastest creature in all Lands – even a baby. This one looked like it was barely out of blind-hood, still having three years until adulthood. _That means mama's round here somewhere._ The cub let out another wail, making his ears ring.

"What the hell, Hatter? What's going on?" Hatter jumped out of the way just as Alice opened the door. "What the hell is that?"

"Can't you just do as I say for once in your life?"

Alice opened her mouth to argue, but was interrupted by the cries of the baby, this time charging. Hatter quickly pulled her in the room and slammed to door, barely making it in time.

"What was that?" Alice questioned again.

"A Bandersnatch cub, and be glad it was; if it was grown up we'd have been goners." Hatter whispered in Alice's ear.

They opened to door to see the baby go down the next hallway. Hatter went to run after it but was stopped by Alice's hand.

"Where are you going?" Alice said quietly

He whispered back, "Bandersnatch travel in packs of twelve or so, if there's one around, there's eleven more somewhere else. We have to find where they're coming from. They shouldn't exist in your world, they'll be confused and angry, and they kill just to kill. No one's safe."

They ran out, following the cub to the stairs, where it ran around the corner and disappeared.

"Hey look!" Alice walked around the corner; a flickering blue light illuminated her face.

"It's a Rabbit Hole." In front of them was what looked like shards of glass dancing around a bulb of blue light, Hatter stared in wonder.

"A what?"

"A Rabbit Hole, they're rare now but they used to be what connected your world to mine. They were so unreliable that the Red King had the Looking Glass made. After that the lot of 'em disappeared." And at that the Rabbit Hole disappeared, growing bigger then closing in on itself with a strange popping sound, momentarily making Hatter's sledgehammer hurt and go dizzy.

Alice noticing his sharp intake of breath and how he grabbed his right hand, gave him a questioning stare, "When Rabbit Holes go out they release Lost Magick, it's what keeps our worlds separate, but it hurts when your absorbing it." Hatter explained, downplaying a little, Lost Magick did things to you; things that sometimes messed with your head. Alice nodded, still looking concerned.

"There must be some downstairs; we really should go help the people." Hatter said, trying to deflect her concern off him.

**[**-**]**

When the team got to the hotel they checked the handheld ADD, but there was no tell tale bleep of an anomaly. After that they split up, Cutter and Becker, going through the first floor looking for any creature incursions, Jenny went to talk to the manager and guests – who had evacuated the building – for information and come up with a convincing cover story , and sending Connor, Abby, and Sarah on to the second floor.

After going through most of the first floor and not seeing anything, they met up with Jenny.

"Some witnesses say they saw creatures," Jenny said to Cutter,

"There's more than one? Where? What do they look like?" Becker said, looking around.

"Most said they couldn't see them clearly just a blur of colors, but when I asked about the anomaly, someone said she'd seen a pulsing blue light in the corridor upstairs."

"Blue light, it's probably nothing," Cutter looked up at the staircase on the other side of the lobby, "but we should take a look."

"I'll call the others." Becker said, going off to the side.

"That shouldn't be a problem, I saw Connor outside, going 'round the back, Abby and Sarah wouldn't leave him alone." Jenny said.

"What?" Cutter said with a frustrated sigh, walking to the front window, "I don't see Connor, are you sure you saw him?"

"He must be out of sight, but I know I saw him."

Becker dialed his number and turned it on speaker, "Where are you?"

"_What do you mean where am I? I'm upstairs, like you said." _Conner said, Abby commenting on something in the background.

Becker gave Jenny a look, "Have you found anything?"

"_Yeah, we found a body, it was really messed up, bloody eaten it looked like, but no anomaly or any creature. How 'bout you guys?"_ Abby's voice came over the mobile.

"Not much, some people say they saw a blur of them, and one lady said she saw a pulsing blue light in one of the corridors on the second floor. Start looking and we'll join you soon enough." Cutter instructed.

Hanging up, Jenny touched Cutters arm, "I_ know_ I saw him."

"Maybe you did, maybe you didn't, either way it hardly matters." Cutter said gently.

They were just up the stairs when the ADD toned, _beep, beep_.

Connor hung up, "I wonder why they wanted to know where I was?"

"Maybe 'cause you always seem to be in the wrong place at the wrong time." Sarah commented.

Connor looked offended but didn't say anything. Abby patted his arm in consolation and followed after Sarah.

Connor stopped abruptly, "Hey, do you hear that?"

They stopped and went silent, a shrieking yip sounded from far away. The ADD bleeped.

**[**-**Right Before the ARC Comes**-**]**

Hatter leaned sideways to get a better reflection off the drivel, trying to see what direction it went. He and Alice had driven most of the Bandersnatch back into the portal on the first floor – they found it in a back room, near the swimming pools – before it closed, leaving only one terrified straggler to roar and rush off in a frenzied haze.

Most Bandersnatch travel in packs, and don't ever leave the pack, they hunt, sleep and eat as a pack, so finding them wasn't the hard part. Getting them back into the Rabbit Hole was. When Alice and Hatter found them, they were eating a human – if it was male or female or adult or child they couldn't tell, but it caused Alice to heave up her just eaten dinner.

They'd had to get all ten of them to chase, which wasn't too difficult seeing as they were all too hungry. According to Hatter, one Bandersnatch could eat a whole Jabberwock, if it could take it down. That was the reason they traveled in packs, Bandersnatch may be fast and frumious but were as dumb as a bag of snap-dragon-flies, which Alice liken to a box of rocks; Jabberwocky weren't much different but were twice as strong and much more vicious. One on one, or even two on one, a Jabberwock would win. In a pack of twelvish, Bandersnatch can have a more strategic approach and kill it.

More difficult than getting them to chase was actually being chased, Hatter had made sure that they were at big enough head start before whistling them over. Still, even with the head start Alice and Hatter felt as though if one of them decided to stretch its neck out it could stop them dead. The only thing that saved them was the hallways; Bandersnatch were so big that they had to travel in a line and every turn each would crash into the one in front, having the same affect of often portrayed by elephants. Soon though Hatter pushed Alice to the side and stopped in front of the Rabbit Hole, waiting for the pack to come charging in.

With Hatter jumping out of the way, the Bandersnatch skidded through the portal. It closed just as the second to last creature got through leaving a pale blue young one to thump into the wall. Both the creature and Hatter gave out a moan as the Lost Magick hit them, Hatter seeing white as it came over him.

"Hatter, do you think it went outside," Alice pointed to an open door, "It seemed small enough that it could fit through."

"Yeah, probably did."

"So it could be anywhere? Great."

"No it'll stay close; it won't stop looking for the rest of its pack and that means it'll most likely be following its trail, it'll end up where the first one opened up. And it's hurting so it's not gonna wanna put too much effort into it."

"Okay, I'll go right, you go left, we'll meet up at the front of the building."

"Fine," Hatter kissed Alice and started going his way.

He had gotten all the way to the front when he saw the vehicles, big black government like trucks, if he remembered right from the book of cars he borrowed from the library. Little smaller than the ones in New York – America, he reminded himself – but then most cars in London were smaller than the ones at home.

He walked up to a woman and asked, "What's the matter? Is there some kind of accident?"

"There's some kind of creature loose, they say." The woman answered, "A big bear or something escaped from a private zoo, they're some kind of government animal control."

Hatter frowned, but decided that they probably had some kind of gun if they think there's a bear and left it alone. Looking around, he waited for Alice – at one point seeing a head of dark hair and running towards it, but ended up meeting eyes with a regal looking woman who had a nice smile but had too stiff a back for him. After a couple more minutes of waiting he headed off towards her side, hoping she had just gotten lost and not that she had found the creature.

When he got to her – she was sitting on the ground in front of a smashed in door, as if knowing he would come for her – he took one look at the mutilated door and knew what had happened.

"Did you see it?"

She nodded, "Just a glimpse, I didn't really see anything but its bluish color."

Hatter offered her a hand and he went to run up the stairs.

"Wait," Alice pulled Hatter back, "What do you expect to do when we find it?"

"I was thinking 'not die'."

"What! We need a plan! And we don't have anything to kill it with, we need weapons."

"Weapons? Like what?"

"Like a gun."

Hatter cringed; he wasn't a fan of guns, even before Dodo shot him. He preferred his trusty sledgehammer or even a blade before he'd use a gun. "And where would we find this?"

"I don't know." Alice conceded.

Hatter thought for a second, "There were those government trucks by the front; they'd look like they'd have guns."

Alice glared, "Government trucks?"

"Yeah, a lady says animal controls here because they think there's a bear."

"Why didn't you mention this before?"

"I didn't think it was important." Hatter shrugged.

"Ugh, you're so difficult sometimes."

"Me? Difficult? Maybe you should look in a mirror sometime!"

Alice glared but started off towards the front, Hatter following close behind.

**[**-**]**

"Shh!" Jenny hushed them, and waved to an open window, "I swore I just heard Connor, again."

Backer and Cutter moved closer, hearing _"Ugh, you're so difficult sometimes."_ A woman said, clearly exhausted and frustrated, but then in what was clearly Connor's voice came:_ "Me? Difficult? Maybe you should look in a mirror sometime!"_

"First from down the stairs, now from outside," Becker muttered irritated – both Jenny, who always heard it first and Connor who seemed to be magically jumping from place to place. "We just ringed Connor; he said he was at the back of the hotel looking for the creature." Becker remarked, "Don't tell me that there's a way outside from up here."

"And who was he talking too? She sounded American. He must have known her from somewhere. Connor wouldn't tell someone he barely knew that they were difficult." Jenny said, "Maybe we should call again."

Cutter nodded, taking out his mobile. "Hey Abby, is Connor with you?"

"_Yeah, for the_ hundredth _time he's right here! Sheesh, what is going on?"_

"It's nothing, just a coincidence I guess." Abby started to say something but Cutter hung up before she got it out, "It's not Connor, could just be that someone sounds like him. It happens."

Jenny nodded, "Well, then we should just keep looking for the anomaly."

Cutter made an agreeing noise in the back of his throat as he cocked his head. "I think I hear what Connor described, a high-pitched whine, but eerier, be careful it could be close."

Becker signaled a right turn, leading with his assault rifle.

**[**-**]**

Hatter winced as his right hand slammed down on the covering to the bed, his arm still a little sore from the Lost Magick. The dent in it made it able to open the top but getting into the artillery cases was going to be a little trickier.

"It needs a key," He stated.

"Yeah I figured." Alice sighed, "Okay, give them here."

He moved out of the way, and she took out a hairpin out of her hair, and wiggled it around in the lock, it clicked and the hairpin broke. But it was open.

Hatter stared at her, "You're a Treacle Well, my Oyster."

She smiled, quite used to Hatter's odd sayings, "It was a cheap lock," she pointed at the other case, "That one would have never been able to do that, it's much more expensive."

"Still, Cricket, you always seem to impress me." Hatter brushed her hair out of her face and kissed her forehead.

Grabbing the two tranq pistols and the darts, Alice said, "This probably won't be enough to bring it down but will at least slow it a little, now come on."

Alice handed Hatter one of the tranqs, but he held it at arm's length, grimacing, "Do I have to?"

"If you want to come with me, yes."

Hatter sighed but went along, pointing it towards the floor as he jogged back to the stairs leading to the second floor, following Alice up the stairs, and through the maze of corridors.

"Wait, I feel a Rabbit Hole, its strong and it going to close soon." Hatter said, the Magick making his hand throb. "It's coming from the right."

**[**-**]**

As they went down the hall, the yips of the animal got louder. Becker pointed to an open door almost at the end, it shone with an oddly blue glow and signaled Jenny to stay behind. She nodded and took a lookout position at the right wall. The two men took positions on each side of the door. Cutter counted _one, two, three_ on his fingers. They leapt in guns raised.

What they saw stopped them in their tracks. There was in fact a blue anomaly, but they barely noticed that.

The creature was huge, and did look like a bear, with bluish fur and neck that seemed too long for it body. It turned around and let out a wail so loud it echoed in their ears, momentarily deafening them. The thing rushed at them. Becker shot, missed, then shot again, diving out of the way. Cutter, who had also gotten out of the way, fired his weapon; the bullet hit it but didn't penetrated, barely slowed it down.

It was Jenny who saved them, running in guns ablaze. The creature screeched, making them have to cover their ears. It ran for Jenny, who had barely enough time to think, let alone get out of the way. Cutter crashed into her, bringing them down as the thing ran head first into the wall. It moaned and picked itself up. Shook its head and charged again, this time at Becker, who was scrambling for his gun.

**[**-**]**

"Do you hear that?" Alice said as gunshots rang through the hall.

"You'd be deaf not to." Hatter commented, starting to pick up the pace. He waved Alice to the other side of the door in which the racket was coming from and spun in.

**[**-**]**

Becker breathed through his mouth; the horrid breath of the thing he was fending off was enough to make him want to gag up his lunch. The clank of tranqs surrounded him, and all he could think was that they didn't bring tranqs.

The thing moaned and went slack – probably was half dead anyway. He slung the creature aside, his arms starting to ache from the release of tension. The two tranqs were tangled in the fur but didn't look like they went into him.

"What killed it?" Becker asked, hazily, feeling faint.

He heard another moan – human this time – and a "Connor!" from Jenny and Cutter.

Becker's eyes snapped into focus, he got to his knees, crawling away from the wall. Connor slide to the ground in front of him, clutching his right hand to his chest, muttering "…not the same thing a bit… two days wrong! Butter doesn't suit the works…" Even in Becker's disoriented state noticed that Connor was different, "_Where's you clothes_?" He slurred, vaguely processing that all Connor was wearing was a pair of sweat pants before he blacked out. Slumping to the floor, he heard Cutter say something angrily.

**[A/N]:** If you have suggestions, comments, constructive criticism please review!

Lenna Wynter


	3. Incessant Interrogations

Down the Rabbit Hole

Chapter 3: Incessant Interrogations

Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval or Alice, or any of the original characters

**[A/N]:** This is the last time I say this: I'm American and while I'm trying to keep everything as in character as possible sometimes I have a hard time with British terms so if I use the wrong one, just tell me and I'll change it.

**[**-**]**

Connor turned another corner, this animal seemed be searching for something. Every once in a while, a door would be busted, a pool of drool on its entrance. Abby leaned down, "This is really odd. It's like it's smelling or hearing something, but what? Nothing in any of the rooms are the same."

"And how come it always seems like we just missed it." Sarah added, looking down the hallway.

"I think the others found it." Abby said, hearing the sound of gun shots, "Come on, we should help."

Connor was already halfway there, when he stopped, "Hey, they're calling me. They sound worried."

Abby and Jenny quieted, hearing Cutters' distinct Scottish accent, "_Connor!_" then a thud, like someone falling to the ground and Jenny calling to Becker. Sarah whitened, "I hope nothing happened to Becker."

Abby and Connor stared at her for a second, then shared a look and rolled their eyes.

"Come on, we better keep going." Connor said, jogging away.

They turned the corner and ran into the room. Cutter was leaning over a person, the man's features covered by him and a woman clutching the man to her chest, stroking his hair and whispering to him.

"Professor?" Connor said his voice hesitant, "Did someone get hurt?"

Cutters' head whipped around, Jenny and the woman's following soon after, "Connor?"

The woman blinked, loosening her grip on the man slightly, "Hatter?" The woman whispered mouth slightly open.

The professor stood up, uncovering the person completely. Connor blinked, and blinked again. "Is this a joke?"

He stared…at_ himself_. Himself glanced up at him, and said "We're not the same person, yeah? If I'm over here and he's over there, and I know I'm myself and he, hisself, then he can't be me and I can't be he." The man was talking to the woman, but hearing his voice, which, even strained with pain, sounded so much like his own, made Connor jump.

Connor contemplated the man's words, realizing it did make sense, in a twisted, insane way.

"Hatter, are you going to be okay?" The woman propped him up, and looked over him, hands on either side of his cheeks.

"Me?" Hatter – which must have been a nickname, because no one in their right mind would name their child Hatter – smiled; it dimpled exactly where Connor's did, "I'll be fine, Cricket. Just tainted magic, is all, hurts more than any other."

"You're cracked in the head!" Abby exclaimed.

Hatter smiled, "Yes, mad as a box of frogs."

"Hatter, be nice." The woman said, lightly hitting Hatter and making him groan.

"How is this possible?" Sarah asked, looking from Connor to Hatter, "They look the same!"

The woman shook her head, "No they don't. Connor?" She looked for confirmation and Connor nodded, "Connor's got shorter hair and Hatter's a lot older."

"Thanks, Alice." Hatter said deadpanned.

"Well, look at him!" Gesturing to him, "He's gotta be around my age, maybe a couple years older. And, hon, you're like seven years older than me."

"Five! I've only lived twenty-seven years, yeah." Hatter cried indignantly.

"Mmhmm, in my timeline," Alice giggled and kissed his nose, "Who knows how old you are really!"

Cutter glanced around, feeling like he was intruding on something more than a small gesture of affection and a light hearted banter. Judging by how the others eyes shifted away from them, he wasn't alone in his discomfort.

Jenny gasped, "Becker's waking up!"

Everyone gathered around, Becker's body shifting slightly, he mumbled something.

Sarah leaned down, "What was that? Say it again."

Becker mumbled again, Sarah looked confused, "I think he said, 'Connor put clothes on, it's going to get you'?"

"Must have been talking about his doppelganger." Abby nodded her head to the half-naked man behind them.

"Doppelganger!" Cutter realized, "The Doppelganger effect."

Hatter spoke up then, "The what effect?"

"It's the theory that there's only so many ways a human can be put together. So eventually, everyone could potentially have a totally unrelated twin, of sorts." Connor said a pleased smile crossed his face, "This is so cool!"

Hatter looked Connor up and down, as if deciding if having this person as a doppelganger really was all that cool, "How old are you?"

"Twenty-four, why?"

"I was three when you were born." Hatter looked upset.

"Hatter, don't be petty," Alice scolded, thinking this was about her say he was old, a suggestive smile came over her, she gave Connor a once over and said, "And any way even if you're older, there's no way he could have the aptitude to do the things you do."

Connor turned red, causing the rest to snicker quietly.

"Now who's being mean? Alice, you've embarrass him!" Hatter chuckled, winking at her.

Jenny cleared her throat, "You two don't seem all that surprised. Neither at the anomaly, nor that a creature was trying to kill us. Who are you?"

"You don't seem all that surprised either, and last time I checked monsters aren't a regular occurrence in London." Alice retorted.

Jenny's stare hardened, she sighed, "I'm Alice," She put her hand out, shaking Jenny's hand, "And this is my husband, Ha- David."

"Jenny Lewis," She said, "Professor Nick Cutter, Captain Becker, Abby Maitland, Connor Temple, and Dr. Sarah Page." Pointing to each in turn.

She turned to shake David's hand, "Hatter, please."

"Hatter and Alice, how… interesting." Sarah remarked. "Meet at tea time, did you?"

Hatter grinned cheekily and Alice glared. She swatted Hatter when he started opening his mouth.

Jenny and Cutter shared a look, "We're going to have to bring you back with us for questioning." Jenny told them.

Hatter glared, "I'm not going anywhere with you!"

"We can always use force, if we have to." Becker said, putting both hands on his rifle.

Hatter stood up, his right hand curling into a fist, "Just try, I'll bash your head in, you mixed bag of butter!"

"What?" Connor said, "I think you mean nuts, the phrase is 'mixed bag of nuts'."

Hatter turned to him, "You can't mix nuts."

"You can too!" Connor retorted.

Alice came in between them, one hand grabbing his sledgehammer, the other putting a finger on his mouth, "Shut up, Hatter." She turned to Jenny, "We need to get dressed first."

"What?" Hatter yelled, "I said I'm not going with them."

"Hatter! These people are obviously government, we have to go with them or we could get in serious trouble. Now just stop talking and go get dressed."

"Alice, I don't like how this feels." Hatter said when they'd closed the door.

"I know, hon, just trust me." Alice said, slipping out of her robe, Hatter leaned down, lips almost touching hers, calloused fingers lightly running down her stomach, fiddling with her panty line.

"I do." And he kissed her, running his tongue across her lips. She opened her mouth and moaned. Hatter's flavor coated her taste buds. Kissing Hatter was always a new experience; it was familiar and comforting yet faintly different every time. He tasted of his favorite tea, a blend of tart passionfruit and citrusy taste of oranges, with a cooling after taste of spearmint and an unknown flower that she knew came special from Wonderland. This time though he had a slight taste chamomile, how he had that savor she didn't know. As far as she remembered he hasn't had chamomile in weeks, but he always seemed to have the flavor to induce the right emotion.

Alice relaxed in his embrace. Feeling the tension release, Hatter pulled back, lips brushing against hers, "We should get clothes on."

She made an agreeing noise but kissed him again, "I'm sure they can wait a while."

There was a knock at the door, "I don't care what you're doing but hurry up we don't have all day!" Becker's voice came through.

Alice giggled, "Come on,"

She went through her suitcase, "Wear the blue dress, Love."

"Which one?" Alice looked through her many blue clothes, Hatter's favorite color on her. Whether it was a sentimental reason or he just simple liked blue on her but it was the only color Hatter bought for her. In consequence – Hatter shopped _a lot_ – most of her wardrobe was the spectrum of blue, with the occasional splash of other colors.

"The light blue mini," Hatter pushed her out of the way pulling out a baby blue chiffon dress that was high-necked and sleeveless, it was cinched at the waist and flared at the bottom, ending mid-thigh.

She held it against her body, "It's a little too extravagant, don't you think?"

"No, it's not, Oyster, if you put the black corduroys and grey boots with it, it'll be semi-casual." Hatter said, absently, looking through his pack, picking out one of his flashy, colorful button downs, slacks, and a leather jacket.

Alice stared, "You know, sometimes, I wonder about you."

Hatter looked up bewildered, "Why?"

"Never mind," Alice shook her head but did as he suggested.

As Alice opened the door, Hatter plopped a grey fedora on her head. He took out a turquoise ribbon and fashioned it on, tying it around a purple rose and clipping off the excess.

Alice rolled her eyes and grabbed her purse, "Have you ever thought of going into fashion, I'm sure there's some very nice men more you speed."

Hatter scoffed as the team outside tried to cover their sniggers. He glared at them; he knew sometime he could get a little flamboyant but he wasn't _that_ bad.

"Come on, let's go." Hatter said grumpily, throwing his favorite hat – the straw threaded porkpie - up, it landed directly on his head, getting impressed looks from the other team.

"Jenny, Sarah, Connor and I will go in one truck, and you all go in the other." Cutter gestured to Becker, Abby, Hatter and Alice.

They whispered to each other, so quiet Abby barely got snippets of what they were saying. They were arguing, in a way that she could tell they did it a lot. With every word each got closer and closer to the other, bending into one another.

"Hatter, they know! If we tell them the truth maybe we can help the band–" Alice clamped her mouth shut, and glared at Abby.

"You know what that creature was!" Abby exclaimed with a start.

Becker swerved slightly on the road, "You what?!"

"No, we don't." Alice said she locked eyes with Becker's through the mirror.

The tension was broken by Hatter, who suddenly hunched over and grabbed his stomach, "Stop! Stop the car!" He choked out.

Becker swung into an empty parking spot, and Hatter crashed out of the car, falling onto his hands and knees and spewing into a conveniently placed bush.

Alice jumped out after him, staring at the bush covered in bright red, "Hatter, that's blood!"

"It's nothing," Hatter insisted, "It's just a side effect. Just a side effect."

"Hatter! This isn't nothing! This…" She turned on her heel, giving a glower to all who stopped to stare. "This isn't a side show, get out of here!"

People glanced away, and continued walking. Becker knelt down next to Hatter, "David, we need to get you to a hospital."

Hatter jerked out back, "No, I'm not going to a hospital, no!"

Alice clutched Hatter's arm and touched his forehead, "Your burning up! Hatter, when did you sleep last?"

"It's not that…" Hatter said though clenched teeth, "It's the Magick, it's the Magick, it's just a side effect."

"Shhh," Alice soothed, guiding him into the car, reaching up and brushing sweaty hair from his eyes, "Hatter, focus on me. Hatter, when did you start to feel like this?"

"Wh-When we got…" Hatter's eyes glazed over.

Alice turned to Abby, who was gazing wide-eyed at Hatter, "Find a wet cloth, hurry, if he loses focus for too long he'll pass out."

Abby ran off, grabbing someone's napkins and stealing someone else's water, with an 'it's an emergency!' she ran back, handing it to Alice.

"Perfect," Alice climbed in the car and pushed Hatter down, "Hatter, listen to me, you're going to have to trust me, okay, I'm not gonna hurt you."

Hatter looked up at Alice, struggling to focus. She put a soaked napkin on his forehead, a sigh escaped Hatter. "Becker, in my purse is a med pack; in it's a bottle of clear liquid, it says Clarity on it. Give me a needle with it."

He did as she told; surprised to find the med pack was full of nothing but bottles and needles; there was blue liquid that said Relaxation, pink liquid that said Serenity, red Contentment, orange Warmth, yellow Relief, and finally clear Clarity. He handed her the bottle and a syringe.

"What are these for?" Becker asked, showing the rest of the bottles, Abby gasped.

Alice barely glanced at them, just put the needle through the cork on the bottle, sucking up the fluid, and plunged it into her husband's neck.

"It's nothing, just medicine." Alice said evasively, eyes not able meet theirs.

Becker grabbed Alice's forearm, "You know this means we have to hold you in custody."

"Don't touch me." Alice jerked away, "We didn't do anything."

Abby picked up the bottles, "What kind of meds say Contentment and Relief?"

"Hatter's kind." Alice put his head onto her lap, Abby slid in beside her and Becker pulled out, his phone ringing. He tossed the phone to Abby.

"Hey."

"_Abby, what's taking you so long? We've been here for five minutes."_ Connor sounded concern.

"We got held up, David got sick."

"_Is everyone okay?"_

"Yes, we just might have more problems when we get there."

"_More problems?"_ Connor's voice went higher with worry.

"We'll explain when we get there, We'll be there in maybe three minutes tops."

"'_Kay."_ And he hung up.

Four minutes later they pulled into the car park of the ARC. Hatter had come out of the daze but was weak and tired. Becker and Alice helped him out of the car, Alice whispering in his ear. They were met by Connor and Cutter, who took one look at Hatter and called the medics – much to the dismay of Alice.

They went up the elevator and came into an enormous room with workbenches and gadgets surrounding a large 5 screen computer looking _thing_. Alice couldn't really describe, but she saw the three middle screens had the map of the UK and the other two scanning out data.

"You guys are not the conventional government." Alice looked around after setting Hatter on a stretcher brought out by white coats.

Cutter smiled, "Yes, well, we aren't the conventional government, we're scientist."

"Yeah, I can see that," She eyed a half built project of orange tubes and odd mechanical parts sticking out. Connor, seeing her doubt of his invention, stepped in front and pouted, crossing his arms.

She laughed, "You look just like Hatter when he's defending one of his stupid, eccentric teas."

"That's not nice, Cricket. My teas are very smart." Hatter said, swatting away a medic that was trying to take his heart beat and buttoned his shirt.

"Sir, your blood pressure is dangerously low; we need to hear your heart." The man said.

"My blood pressure is fine." Hatter got up, pushing the med away, "It's the Clarity."

"Clarity?" The med looked alarmed, "What drug is that?"

"Drug?" Hatter chuckled, "It's not a drug. It's just tea for your blood. Clarity has Lijon, Kinneim, and a small bit of Chamomile, to calm, yeah."

"Hatter," Alice warned, "Stop talking."

She turned to the med, "Just ignore him."

"I'm afraid we can't." A new voice interjected, a man was walking down a ramp that encircled the room; he was holding two files, one stuffed with papers, the other barely had any, "Captain escort them to the interrogation room, Cutter, Jenny if you would." He gestured to the side.

"Come on," Becker patted Hatter on his shoulder, directing them down a corridor.

They came to a room that had the feel of a conference room, everything was white and a clear table sat in the middle of the room. The difference was that the room had no windows and cameras in all four corners of the walls. He closed the door with a click, and punched in a security code. He sat down opposite of them, hands folded, a military posture.

The door opened and the man, who was obviously in charge, Cutter, and Jenny walked in, taking seats next to Becker.

"David and Alice Palmer," the man said, flipping through the smaller file, "James Lester, I'm sure it's a pleasure to meet you." He gave a deadpanned smile.

"I've been looking through your files, Alice you have quite a lot. But Mr. Palmer you have almost nothing. A social security card, a passport, a business permit and you own a tea shop. No Birth Certificate, no Drivers License, not even an email. So my question is, who are you?"

"A friend, I hope." Hatter gave a smile.

Alice rolled her eyes and went with a business tone, "If you looked good enough, you'd find that the official records say all his childhood paper were burned in a hospital fire. And that he's lived in New York for the past year; nobody has a Drivers License there."

"Yes, see that's the thing, past this year, there is no record of a David Palmer anywhere." Jenny stated, flashing a false smile. "And with the events of this afternoon, you can see why we're a little concerned."

"Put it simply, what do you know of anomalies?" Cutter interrupted curtly.

"Anomalies? You mean Rabbit Holes?" Hatter grimaced, "Next to nothing, really, just what they do."

"Rabbit Holes? Who else knows about this?" Jenny demanded.

Hatter gave a pensive look, "Probably everyone where I'm from, there may be people in Innerland that don't, they're very secluded, don't get a lot of information out there."

Becker sighed, and seeing they would understand anything this man talked about changed the topic, "What are the meds?"

"Tea," Alice answered, "A special kind," Clearly not going to go into any more detail.

For half an hour they went in circles, evading all important questions. Finally Lester ended the meeting, "It's obvious you not going to talk, so this is pointless. I just hope you know you're not leaving until we get answers, we'll have your things brought over and you can stay in a company apartment."

He dipped his head a little when walking out. Cutter walked out also, mumbling that this was a waste of time. Only Becker stayed, eying Hatter, "It's odd, you look just like Connor, but you act nothing a like."

"Why would we, we're not the same person. I'm me and he's he." Hatter's gaze slid to a wall, not really in focus, like his was thinking something over.

"Can we go to our room?" Alice asked, "This isn't exactly the most comfortable place ever."

Becker nodded, "Come with me."

They went up an elevator, way up. Ending on what had to the top floor. The hallway they entered had glass walls on one side, causing Alice to sideline the opposite wall and Hatter to walk right by the windows, looking down.

He smiled, "Just like home, 'ey."

"Yeah, still freaks me out." Alice strained, Hatter stopped in front of her.

"I'll still make sure you're okay, like I said I would." Hatter grabbed her hand.

She squeezed back, "I know."

Becker nudged them along, feeling a little awkward interrupting a moment. "This is it."

He opened the door to a white room, it seemed to be the theme, everything – the walls, floors, bedcoverings, dressers – were shades of white, varying from crème to a light grey.

It, like the interrogation room, had no windows and no doors leading to the outside – beside the one they had come through. There was a small bathroom, just a toilet, shower and sink, and a tiny closet.

Becker shut the door and locked it after going out.

"Well this is splendid," Hatter said, giving an accusatory glare at Alice.

"You're not going to blame this on me!"

"I said to tell the truth! I said they'd believe us! If you'd just done what I'd said we wouldn't be locked up in a room."

"No, we'd be locked in a loony bin! The shrinks would have a heyday with you."

"Hey!" Hatter roared, his sanity a touchy subject, "At least I have an excuse! I'm a Wonderlander! We're all mad. What do you have? Abandonment issues and an Alice complex."

Alice stuck out her tongue.

"Ha-ha, very mature! I'm glad I married a child, Alice." Hatter stepped closer to her.

"It's better than marrying a lunatic!" Alice yelled, spinning around and slamming the bathroom door shut behind her.

Hatter turned to a wall and punched, channeling all his frustration on it. As the wall splintered open, Alice turned the shower on, knowing he wasn't angry at her but at the situation. He thumped onto the bed, tossing his hat onto a bedpost. He tugged on his hair, he still wasn't used to the way it was. Both his hair and his eyes lost their Hatter characteristics when he came to Oysterland, his hair flat and eyes free of their shadows. He knew it was because Alice's world was heavy and mundane, this world sucked all the magic out of his features.

It was only Personal Magick that saved him, keeping his sledgehammer strong. Hatter laid down on the bed, listening to the water run. Imagining his wife in there. He sighed, stripped down to his boxers and slept.

He woke to a knock on the door, Alice hummed and turned over, taking the blankets with her, leaving him cold and awake. He opened the door, still putting on the robe Alice must have hung up after her shower. He opened it up to Cutter, Connor and Becker, Connor holding a takeout bag.

Connor smiled, "Mornin', we thought you'd want breakfast."

"Shush, Alice's asleep." Hatter stepped out, quietly shut the door.

"You can come down to the canteen," Cutter invited, "It's more comfortable than the hallway."

Hatter nodded, "I just need to get dressed."

"Yes, that always seems to be an issue." Becker commented, raising an eyebrow.

He smirked, his dimple indenting, "Hey, I'm on honeymoon."

He got dressed, in his usual colorful button-down – a purple and teal plaid pattern – and grey slacks and a teal skinny tie, forgoing his leather jacket. Putting on a boater hat and ankle dress boots. He wrote a note to Alice and put it on the dresser.

"Alright, let's go." He said coming out. They headed down the elevator.

Connor took a good look at Hatter and made a face, "It's not fair! We look almost identical and I wouldn't even dare wear something like that."

Hatter gave Connor a once over, he was wearing a hoodie over a waist coat over a graphic tee, bright blue skinny jeans, and All-Star high tops, "Layers," Hatter commented, "You wear too many layers. But your colors are excellent."

Conner smiled but Cutter whipped it away by saying, "This is coming from a man who's wearing the brightest purple and blue he could find."

Hatter snorted, "Yes, and I can get any woman to bed, so watch what you're saying."

Becker gave him an skeptic eyebrow.

Hatter smiled, "Charm and confidence, it'll attract any woman."

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Sure of what?" Sarah asked, joining them on their way down to the canteen. "Good morning, David, Alice not up?"

"It's Hatter, the only person who calls me David is Alice's mother." Hatter smiled cheekily, "She doesn't approve of me, you see. Likes Jack much better, thinks I'm a no good bum. Don't open doors and pull out chairs for anyone but Alice."

"Jack?" Connor asked.

"Alice's old boyfriend," He grimaced, "Stuck up bastard."

Sarah was going to ask how he and Alice met but was interrupted by Connor.

"You said you could get any girl, how?"

"To bed, I can get any girl to bed. But I expect you want more than casual sex and I'm afraid that's not my forte." Hatter shrugged, and glanced around, "Now that you mention it, where is Abby?"

Connor blushed and explained she was called in by the zoo about an emergency with one of their reptiles, Abby's specialty. Connor took out the food, scrambled eggs and bacon, when Hatter spotted a container of hot water.

"Would you like some tea?" Hatter asked, already getting up, "I make the best."

Connor nodded, "I wouldn't mind a cuppa."

The rest nodded too, Sarah opening her mouth to say what she wanted. Hatter held up a hand to stop her, "This is my specialty, doc." And he scampered off. Sarah sighed, "I only like a certain kind of tea."

Connor shrugged, "He owns a tea shop, and from the reviews he's amazing. Jenny says he's on his way to the top."

Hatter glanced back, assessing everyone. Then, when he figured each mixture, he got to work, pulling tea packs out of his back pockets.

"Here we go." Hatter put down eight cups, and pushed Connor's hand out of range when he tried to get one, with a "That's not yours."

"I'll give you a treat from my shop." He took out a deck of cards and spread it out in his hands, showing a regular deck of fifty-two cards. He did a flashy shuffle with a childlike grin, "There's a story, you see, one that you may have heard, one that you may have not." He shuffled again, "I come from a land of Under," He flipped out a card that had two cities, a white one and, reflecting it, a dark one. "Where a queen ruled us with her cards," He set up a house of cards quickly precariously setting the queen on the top. "I owned the best Tea shop when my Alice came." He seemed to pull two cards from the air, one of a tea cup and the other of a bottle of pink with Drink Me on a note tied to it.

"We united, though not at first," The two cards were replaced by one of clockwork; one that had the usual twelve big numbers, but had thirty-one little numbers. "Brought down the whole house of cards, we did." His hat seemed to roll off his arm and toppling the house of cards. He flipped the hat up onto his head and all but three cards were gone. The three cards showed a top hat, a flickering Rabbit Hole, and the third a cat with a wide grin.

Hatter frowned, "The cards tell the story, but will always give clues to the future at the end."

Becker snorted, "Well, what does it mean?"

"I don't know, I'm good a magician, but I work tables, not booths." Hatter picked up the cards and juggled them, each one that came down, came down as a small drawstring favor bag. He smiled, "But enough of tales, it's time for tea."

He held up the first bag, "They're herbs and flowers that stimulate emotions, like how chamomile can help relax you and chocolate makes you happy, only more concentrated." Hatter opened it, showing a white powder, "Orijum, helps nerves," He poured the power into two teas and gave one to Cutter and pushed the other to the side, "For Jenny Lewis." Next he poured a pink sparkly power into one, handed it to Connor, "Irijium, for your heart." He said quietly, winking. The last bag had two bottles, not unlike the one on the card; one had a light blue liquid, the other a green. "Opimiun and Kinonne, tranquility and pleasure," He poured some Opimiun in Becker and Abby's cups and some Kinonne in Alice and Sarah's teas. In his own he produced a small flower and dropped it in, watching it dissolve.

Hatter took a deep breathe, feeling how the smells complemented each other.

"Hatter?" Connor said, staring at his untouched tea, "If you aren't good at long-term relationships than how'd you get Alice?"

"He never gave up, even when I told him where to shove it." Hatter felt Alice's arms go around him and saw Jenny and Abby walk around where they were handed their teas.

Alice's hug lasted a few seconds then she came around, took his tea out of his hands and sat in his lap. She sipped a little and made a face, "Hiinu, nasty flower, I don't know why you like it."

Hatter grabbed his tea back and gave her hers, "Kinonne and chocolate, Love, your favorite."

Alice kissed him and sipped her drink with a small moan. "What's for breakfast?"

"Eggs, it seems."

"Good, we haven't had decent eggs since I moved out of Mom's house." Alice said, taking a big bite.

"Hey, I make okay eggs." Hatter said huffily.

"Hon, you burn them every time." Alice consoled by kissing him again, he chased her lips as she pulled away. "Eat first, PDA later."

Sarah watched them with envy. She'd want nothing more than a relationship like that, to be able to joke and play and kiss all the time.

"So, how'd you two meet?" Jenny asked, head leaning on her hand.

"Well, actually, my boyfriend went missing last year and he helped me find him." Alice smiled a little forcefully, they'd worked out a story that was so close to the truth that she couldn't mess up. After all, Hatter had informed her, the best lies are the ones closest to the truth. "Jack – my boyfriend – had went back to his family in England and didn't tell me, so I followed and well, I met Hatter because I was told he knew about everything that was going on there."

"I was a tea shop owner, Cricket, of course I knew everything." Hatter commented, getting confused looks.

Alice rolled her eyes, "He helped me find him, and, as it turned out, Jack left 'cause he was engaged to another woman. After me and the other woman found out, I left and Hatter came after me." Alice smiled, real this time.

"As it turns out, learning Jack is a wanker made the best thing happened in her life." Hatter said, matter-a-factly.

"Yeah and what's that, hmm?" Alice said, one eyebrow hooked upward.

"Me," Hatter smirked, "Well, I made your luck turn didn't I?"

"Oh, I don't know about that." Alice chuckled.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" His pitch raising.

Alice snickered again and went back to her food.

**[A/N]:** I do realize the term 'wanker' has a more offensive meaning in the UK and I did mean it to be that offensive. (If you don't know, think of it as calling someone a prick or jerk-off)

And I realize the 'teas' sound a lot like the Tea in the original movie and it does work sort of like that, except it's not addictive and it doesn't envelope you in the emotion, just gives you a push in that direction. Think of it as it indices stronger effects than herbs and weaker effects than the Tea's.

If you have suggestions, comments, constructive criticism please review!

Lenna Wynter


	4. Disturbing Disappearances

Down the Rabbit Hole

Chapter 4: Disturbing Disappearances

Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval or Alice, or any of the original characters

**[A/N]:** I know I've been sort of dragging it out but I promise it'll pick up pace from here on. (At least I hope it will.) It's been so long because I don't put a new chapter up before I finish the one after it, (ie. when i finish Chapter 5, Chapter 4 goes up) and Ch 5 was really a mental block for me.

**[**-**]**

For most of the day Alice and Hatter stayed in a rec room. They were pumped for information the entire time, mostly by Connor and Abby, occasionally getting the others, but only when Connor or Abby had to do something. Though after they'd been brought lunch, everyone left them to their room.

It was late when Abby knocked on the door. Alice answered, and Abby stepped in.

"Connor and the boys are looking for you, Hatter. They're going out, wondering if you're interested," Abby told Hatter, who nodded, and put on his favorite hat, "They're at the ADD room."

Hatter left, kissing Alice goodbye. Abby smiled, "After the boys are gone, us girls'll have a night in, Sarah's bringing food."

Alice hummed her agreement and sat down on her bed, "I have to tell you, I know that you guys are just trying to get information on us, but it's nice to be able to just hang out. After we got married, Hatter got diagnosed with schizophrenia and we lost contact with most of our friends. We haven't been able to hang out with another adult in a long time." Again telling half truths, Hatter didn't have schizophrenia – although it's what the doctors think he has – his illness is from Wonderland. What exactly it does, or how you get it, Hatter never told.

"Is that why you guys waited six months to go on honeymoon?" Jenny and Sarah appeared in the doorway, Abby sat down next to her on the bed, while the other girls took the couch.

Alice nodded, "We were packing for our first honeymoon when he got his first episode. We were in Vegas when he really got bad. We had to go back, so he promised me we'd go somewhere really special this time, and we did. I'd always wanted to go to London, I don't even think I told him that, he just knew." Alice smiled, "He saved up for two months, didn't even ask for my help."

"Wow," Jenny sighed, "I only wish my life was so nice."

Alice shrugged, "His incident lasted three months, the threat of it coming back grows higher the older he gets."

Sarah shuddered, "How'd you get through it?"

"Hatter, mostly. He went through a lot and knowing that if I wasn't there, he'd have died."

"Died?"

"He had a stage of depression, doctors say it happens a lot." Alice had a faraway look.

"Is it genetic? I don't know if your gonna have kids, but if you do, wouldn't they have it?" Jenny asked, she remembered her and her ex-fiancé talking about family illnesses when discussing subject of children.

Alice shrugged, "Hatter thinks so, his father and brother used to have episodes, but he doesn't want kids, at least not one of our own. He says we can adopt or surrogate but," Alice paused, "I've been imaging a little Hatter, I want to have a kid of _my_ own, of _our_ own."

Abby shook her head, "Kids. Wow, you seem so grown up, I'm older then you are and I can't even keep a guy around."

Alice snorted, "I hope you know you could have a very handsome young man forever, if you were ready."

Abby looked away and blushed, "He's my best friend, it would never work out."

Jenny harrumphed, "At least you have someone you could be with, no secrets, no worries."

"Hatter says Cutter likes you, his words were 'quite taken with'." Alice smiled.

"How would he know that?" Jenny said sharply.

"Hatter's very observant, he's an ex-con, he's exceptional at reading emotions." Alice's eyes widened, "Not supposed to say that."

"That's Hatter's an ex-con." Sarah's eyebrow quirked up.

"Hatter does what he had to survive, his home isn't wonderful. Used his tea shop to do other business. Nothing harmful, just not totally legal." Alice moaned, the room spun, "Did you drug me?"

"What?" Abby looked genuinely surprised, "What…are you okay?"

_Sleep…Sleep…_a slow, soft purring voice resounded in her head, _Twinkle, Twinkle little bat…How I wonder where you're at…Up above the world you fly…Like a tea tray…_Whatever came next Alice didn't hear, she slumped down, mouth slightly open.

**[**-**]**

Hatter looked around the bar, finding three free seats at the counter. He nodded his head at them. It was only Becker, Cutter and him, it was Connors turn to do the errands and was going to meet them later and they didn't even ask Lester.

"I'll have a scotch, on the rocks." The bartender nodded, and got him a glass.

The others ordered what they wanted and sat down. When they got their drinks Hatter downed his in one gulp.

"Trying to drown something." Cutter said.

Hatter grinned and shook his head, "Just something I learned from my dad. Helps the rest of the night to go clearer."

Becker raised an eyebrow but didn't comment, knowing the man was strange.

"Connor says he'll be here in an hour, still has to do groceries and pick up a new lizard for Abby." Cutter informed, putting his mobile back in his pocket.

Hatter nodded, "Your phones are amazing, where I come from we're still a little behind on technology. We have most of it, computers, TV, things like that, but we're working on communicators and such, our electromagnetic waves are a little more difficult to understand than this worlds."

"How are your waves different?" Cutter said, noticing his word usage.

"There's more of them, we don't call them waves though, their known as…" Hatter cut off, knowing he sounded crazy. "Never mind."

"You know, Connor gets that same look when he knows more then he's telling." Cutter said, "I've worked with Connor for some years, I know his expressions and I know when he's telling the truth and when he's lying. You and him share a face, means I know when _you're_ holding back something."

"Maybe, but I'm a much better liar, I know my tells and know how to hid them." Hatter said coldly, "Connor couldn't lie to save his life."

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Becker said, defending his friend.

"It is where I come from." Hatter got up.

"And where is that, exactly?"

"Wonderland," Hatter said as he went passed Becker, snarling at him.

"Where are you going?" Cutter said, grabbing his arm.

"For a walk."

"You can't leave."

"I'm not going anywhere, you have my Alice." Hatter jerked Cutters hand away, and sent a glare their way.

When he got outside a shit-eating smile crossed his face, he stuck his hands in his pockets and whistled his way down the street, "Nice job, old friend." A voice purred, Hatter looked around and saw only a cat, hidden in the shadows.

"Why the charade, young one?"

"I needed to be alone, I haven't been alone in a long time."

A car passed by, lighting the sidewalk and showing an orange and white cat, with blue eyes.

Hatter's eyes narrowed, "Hytu. I hate cats." He snarled.

"Already know, we have history, bad to you, not so to me." The cat strutted closer, the telltale smile on its lips.

"What are you doing here? I thought you'd gone back to Chester." Hatter sat on the curb, the cat sat next to him, and contorted into a man, a grotesque thing to watch. But Hatter had spent many of his young years with the Cheshire's and was as close to use to it as one could be. Hatter handed Hytu his jacket for he was nude.

"I am here to warn you, Vian is after you, you and your Alice. But I fear he will mistake you with your newly found Time Bringer." Hytu smiled. "You know what happens to Time Bringers in the Lands."

"It'll make me sick too, what happens to him happens to me, remember."

"Yes, that's what's so funny, now that Wonderland and Tea's don't separate you two, do you feel his emotions, do you feel his heartbeat, or is it simple you hurt when he hurts. And he scars when you scar."

"You tell me, you have one too, all Talented One do."

"Yes, but all are different, I can only feel his emotions, that is all us Cheshire's can feel of our Time Bringers. Magick Workers are different, you used to feel when he got hurt, I remember. But do you feel his bodily work?" Hytu touched Hatters forehead.

He felt a probe on his mind, "Stop, I don't like it when you get in my head."

"Your quite skilled at keeping me out, I remember. The best, always thought because you insane." His thoughts not organized as he probed harder, pushing his conscience into Hatters.

"Been having Madness, not tell Alice, shut up, Connor, Connor…Time Bringer…" Hytu came back, his eyes cleared from their daze. "Pain, pain is all you think of when thinking of him. How odd, he must have been in much pain as a child, much like you I see. Ones who meet their Time Bringer often have similar childlife."

"We are complete opposites."

"Yes that happens often, you get one half, he gets the other."

Hatter paused, breathing deeply, "Vian is coming for him?"

"Vian was never good at reading emotions, he perfected harming arts only. I fear he will go for this Connor instead of you, he won't be able to tell the difference."

"What about Alice?"

"Wonderland needs their Alice, you've noticed, pockets of Magick are coming to you. It's chasing you, warning you of your depletions. They've paid Vain to bring you back, but Vian can only go by sight and strong emotions, who's easier to find, the smartest con that has come out of Underland or a bumbling child. He doesn't know you, he thinks you a fool, he'll go after you and Alice. But he'll go by emotion, love, it's the strongest and easiest to track emotion, he'll go after who Connor loves."

"Abby!" Hatter stood up, "I have to go."

"Wait!" Hytu grabbed his arm, "I put Alice to sleep, she is safe as long as she stays in the room"

Hatter nodded his thanks and ran back into the bar.

**[**-**]**

Connor let the cat follow him three blocks, then stopped to talk to it.

"Where's your family, little guy?" Connor leaned down to pet it, the cat purred.

"You don't have a tag, well, if Abby can have pets, I'm sure she won't mind me taking one in, just until we find you a home." The cat purred again, like it was answering him.

Connor smiled, "I'll call Professor Cutter, tell him I'm not coming."

He took out his phone. "Hey, Cutter. I'm not gonna be able to make it, got caught up with something and gotta get home."

"_Okay, we'll see you tomorrow."_

He hung up, and smiled again, "Well, little guy, looks like I'm all yours."

**[**-**]**

"Call Connor, now!" Hatter rushed in, knocking people out of the way.

"What?" Cutter stood up, phone in hand.

"Call Connor, and make sure Abby and my wife are okay!"

"Why? Cutter just talked to Connor, he's fine." Becker said, also standing up.

Hatter grabbed Becker by his collar and pinned him to the counter, "Then call Abby, and Alice, make sure they're not hurt."

"Hatter, slow down," Cutter pulled Hatter off the captain, "What's going on?"

"They're in danger, some ones after me and a friend of mine thinks he'll go for Connor."

"But why Abby and Alice?"

"They need Alice, but the person they sent is going to go for Abby," Hatter knew what they'd ask next and said, "I don't know why they'll mistake her for Alice. Just that Hytu is a reliable source."

Cutter dialed Abby's number, "Abby, where are you?"

"_In Alice and Hatter's room, Alice fainted, but there's something you should know about Hatter_."

"What?" Cutter glanced at Hatter, who was nearly jumping in place with apprehension.

"_He's a con, Alice-"_

Hatter grabbed the phone, "My Alice? She's sleeping right? Not awake yet."

"_How'd you know she fainted?_"

"A friend of mine told me, she needs to stay asleep, and you need to be careful. Some people are after me and Alice, and I'm afraid they'll go for you and Connor, instead."

"_Connor's not hurt, right? Who's after us?"_

"I can't tell you who's after you, you'll think I'm crazy."

"_I already do, but you didn't answer my question, is Connor fine?"_

"As far as we know."

"_I have to go, he should be home."_

"Good, protect him." Hatter paused, "This is gonna sound insane but when you get home make sure not cats are in the area, if there is call me. This is important, understand."

"_Yeah, okay."_ Abby hung up, and Hatter felt relieved, his Cricket was okay, nothing going to hurt her.

"Take me back, I need to be with Alice."

Cutter nodded, grabbed his keys and they left.

**[**-**]**

Abby got her purse together. Jenny and Sarah had already left, she was the one who volunteered to stay and keep an eye on Alice, but Connor was more important. She sighed, Connor was always more important. He took priority when everyone was in danger or lost or there was an incursion; _because he _always _is the one hurt and lost and finding the creature, _she reasoned. The small voice came back with, how about when he's rambling, when he's just sitting still, when your _dreaming_. Abby shook her head_, this is ridiculous Connor is my best friend, you don't think 'bout best friends this way._ She shut her eyes and Connor's voice came to her, as it always did when her mind was quiet_, I can't, I love you_, after the incident on the cliff she hadn't know if what he said was real, or if she imagined it. And he didn't seem to want t talk about it, so she'd let it go. Obviously he hadn't meant it, just a meaningless proclamation in a life or death situation. She didn't, couldn't, think any more into it, not until Alice had said she could have him, forever. If she was ready…Abby didn't really know what that meant. If she was ready, why wasn't she ready right now? Was there something in her way?

She was shaken from thoughts when she bumped into one of Becker's black cad soldiers.

"Sorry," She muttered, helping the woman pick up her paperwork.

The woman nodded, and smiled shyly. "It's fine, looked like you had a lot on yer mind."

"Boy troubles, trust me you don't want to deal with it."

"Try me."

Abby looked the woman up and down, she looked mousy, more like a librarian than a soldier. With tangled, light brown hair and soft, grey eyes. _Well, she became a soldier for a reason._ Abby sank to her knees, handing her the stack of papers.

"Everyone says Connor loves me, and I want to love him back but Alice says I'm not ready. And I can't help but feel like she right, like something holding me back." Abby heard herself and frowned, "This is so stupid, the worlds going to shits and I'm complaining about my love life."

The woman sat down next to her, put a hand on her shoulder, "It doesn't sound stupid to me, life is worth living because of little things like love and friendship. Did Connor tell you he loves you?"

Abby nodded, feeling too exhausted to talk.

"How did you react?"

"I didn't. I was dangling off a cliff, I couldn't really give him an answer. And after he pretended he didn't say it, so I pretended I didn't hear it."

She nodded, "You need to make sure, that's what's holding you back. You never wanted to see it before so you didn't and when your reality met with everyone else's your brain didn't know how to take it in. You need to tell him, or he needs to say it again, even if you're not ready. It doesn't even have to be now, just soon, before he thinks your avoiding it."

"He already thinks that. Hell, I think that."

"Well, you've got to figure it out soon, just ignoring it doesn't mean it's not there." The woman pushed herself up, "I gotta get these to Lester. He gets cranky when I'm late."

Abby nodded, "Thanks, for helping me."

"Couldn't just leave it alone, you guys are the central of our organization. When the central's in chaos the rest of us get stuck chasing dinosaurs." She smiled widely, "I would rather not end up raptor poop, thank you very much."

Abby stood up too, "Gotcha."

The woman left, her boots thumping on the tile floor, sounding odd, like she was wearing too big of shoes. She stopped and looked back, one eyebrow hooked up "Connor, really? You have Captain tall-dark-and-handsome on your team and you go for the dino-geek?"

"Hey!" Abby yelled back, "Connor happens to be very cute!"

"His twins even cuter," She spieled out a bell like giggle, and started walking the opposite way.

Abby thought about that. How could two men who look so much alike but one be more attractive? She pictured Hatter and Connor side by side. They both slightly, lazily, slouched, both wearing ridiculously odd outfits, Hatter smirking and Connor smiling, both nicely full-teethed, but their eyes said something different. Hatter's was darker, more confident, eyes of one who has experience in more shoddy areas and isn't afraid to use that knowledge. Connor's wide with intelligence and boyish wonder and innocence, one who didn't know all he had to do was get that sad, kicked puppy look and he could get his way with anything.

She quieted her mind for the rest of the trip home, thinking over what the woman had told her.

"I have to tell him," she muttered, taking a deep breath to steel her nerves when she reached the front door.

She opened it and went up the stairs before calling to him, "Connor! Connor! We need to talk!"

She walked into her living room, to find it crowded with men, all looking at her. She stepped back, to bump into a wall of flesh. Turning around she quickly looked away, for he was bare naked, nothing covering everything.

"What are you doing…in my apartment?" She started out sounding determined but when she saw Connor on the ground, out cold, her voice went small and quiet, "Connor?"

"Is that what he's calling himself now? Connor? Tooken his own brothers name? How pitiful." The nude man's voice was that of a purr, deep and calming.

"Get out," Abby felt dizzy, her words slurred.

"Now I can't do that. I need you, Alice."

"I'm not A…" She fainted, Vian catching her as she fell.

"Get them to the Mirror."

The men nodded and hosted Connor on their shoulders.

**[A/N]:** If you have suggestions, comments, constructive criticism please review!

Lenna Wynter


	5. Unwonderful Wonderland

Down the Rabbit Hole

Chapter 5: Unwonderful Wonderland

Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval or Alice, or any of the original characters

**[A/N:]** I had an incident (which is why this is so late); I put my flash card through the wash. Luckily none of my things are erased but it wouldn't work for a couple of days. – Okay that's not entirely true, after my incident, it seems my brain hasn't been working and I gave you a filler today, just information in this chapter, next chapter we'll see where Connor went and a little of Jack.

**[**-**]**

As Hatter came into the ARC's central room he fainted. Barely unconscious for a second, but he came to he knew Connor was gone, Abby most likely with him. He sunk to the floor and put his head in his hands.

"Connor's gone," Hatter announced to the team, who had congregated around him.

"How would you know that?" Sarah asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"I need to get Alice," Hatter dogged the question and pushed everyone out of his way.

They followed him up to their room but waited in the hallway. Hatter closed the door behind him and shook Alice wake, not having time for niceties. He explained to her all that was going on and how she was put asleep.

"We need to get to Wonderland." Alice said, "Now."

"I know, and I know a way to get there." Hatter paused, "There's just one little issue," He opened the door to the group outside.

"Oh, yeah," Alice sighed, "We're going to have to tell them."

"As I kept telling you."

"Shut up, I'm not in the mood for your gloating." She motioned them in; they took seats around the room.

"What's going on? Where's Connor and Abby?" Jenny demanded.

Alice took a deep breath, "In Wonderland." They stared at her.

Lester crossed his arms in a no nonsense tone, "This is a joke."

"No, it's not," Hatter said seriously.

"That's a story, from a kid's book." Cutter said slowly, as if talking to small children.

"See, I told you they wouldn't believe us." Alice whispered to Hatter.

"That's 'cause you're not explaining it right."

"What's to explain? They think we're insane!"

"I'm working on that," Hatter turned to the ARC team, gave them a long look then shook his head, "Follow me."

Only Cutter, Jenny, Sarah, and Becker trailed him to the curb where he whistled. Lester refused to go along, telling them he didn't follow mad men anywhere.

"Who are you calling?" Sarah looked both ways, as if surveying for a taxi.

"A friend, I hope," This time using the phrase in an entirely serious way.

"Hatter whistled, don't like answering to a whistle, I'm a cat not a dog!" Hytu stepped out of an alley, skin still rippling from the change.

"What the hell?" Jenny looked away, feeling violated.

"Here," Hatter threw Hytu his trench coat.

"Look'n like a proper flasher now," Hytu giggled a little.

"Connor's taken, I need to get to the Mirror, now."

"Can't, the Mirror's already closed, but you can go through a Rabbit Hole." Hytu looked at the others, "You call them anomalies, the ones that go through Time. These are different, they bring you to different worlds," He glanced at Cutter, "Yes, dimensional portal, not temporal. In a way."

"How did you do that?" Cutter walked closer to him then stopped, realizing he didn't button up the coat.

"Do what?" Hytu cocked his head.

"Read my mind."

Hytu smiled and purred out, "Oh, that's just a small talent of mine."

"We can't go through a Rabbit Hole, they're too risky." Hatter said, bringing the conversation back to its original topic.

"Not always, I came through Rabbit Hole and I'm fine." Hytu looked indignant, as if offended Hatter would think such a thing.

"Yes, but you're one person, that has no danger. What if we break apart and end up in different places? What if it closes and someone gets stuck in the void? What if we don't make it back?"

Hytu laughed, "You've become boring. Is it the girl, or are you just less of a pleaser now?"

Hatter grabbed Alice's hand as his answer, "I'm just older, wiser, than I used to be."

"Boringer, but I have a way to keep it open, to make sure you all get through in time." Hytu clapped him hands and slowly brought them apart, with it glowing, spiraling fragments of blue light.

He threw it so it was in the middle of them. They all gaped at him, except Hatter, who was glaring.

"You trapped Lost Magick. That's why Rabbit Holes have been popping up."

"Just a little of it, not enough to hurt the order of things. As long as my hands are open it'll stay open, go."

Hatter grabbed Sarah's hand, "Everyone, make sure you have a tight hold on at least two people, no one can let go, otherwise your lost and I'll have no idea where you've gone."

Everyone nodded, grabbing pieces of clothing and hands as tight as it was possible, "Oh, and remember to breathe!" Hatter stepped in; the light enveloped everyone, the worldwide of flashing colors disorienting him. He breathed and leveled out, but was dragged down by Alice and Sarah, who had forgotten to breathe and screamed instead. Cutter was holding Jenny tightly and yelling at everyone to calm down, at least that's what Hatter thought he was calling, the wind muffling all sound.

The landing was hard, he had skillfully landed on his feet but his unconscious wife landed on him and he collapsed under the weight. The whole landing site was full of moans and groans, everyone not knowing how to land and probably got hurt.

"I hate that." Alice said, pushing herself up, getting Hatter in the spleen as well.

He moaned and sat up, look about at their surroundings. "Welcome to Wonderland."

The rest got up and looked around.

"This is a dream," Jenny said, taking in all the sounds and sights of the forest.

"We're in Tulgey Woods." Hatter said quietly.

"Is Charlie near?" Alice's voice loud with excitement.

"Whisper! The Forest of Wabe is on the other side of Wonderland." Hatter told Alice, turning in a slow circle, "You remember when I told you that there were things in that forest that defied imagination?"

"Yeah?" Alice furrowed her eyebrows at Hatter's behavior.

"Well, this forest it's ten times worse."

Alice swallowed thickly, "Jabberwocky? Those Bandersnatch things?"

Hatter nodded, "There's worse. Jubjub and Tumtum's are in this forest, too. Not a lot of them but all creatures find their way here because of the Creature Magick. Like catnip for the dark, dangerous and ugly."

"Excuse me, can you explain what's going on." Sarah demanded.

"We are in Wonderland." Hatter told them slowly.

"Like the book Alice in Wonderland, only more evolved and…" Alice struggled for the right adjective, "…people like."

"We need to get out of here." Hatter went up to a tree and shook out his right hand, loosening it up.

As he gathered his strength, he felt his Personal Magick take effect. His hair rose around his hat, as if greeting it and he felt the skin around his eyes prickle. He smirked and winked at Alice, who was also smiling.

"What just happened?" Becker looked startled.

"I'm going back to normal."

"I wouldn't call that normal." Jenny commented.

"It is for me." And Hatter hit the tree, it cracked but didn't fall, "Hmm, we're not in too deep, I'd say go east a little bit and we'll get to either Lion Lake or Croquet-Flats."

He looked up at the sky and picked the direction, but Cutter stopped him, "I need to know what's going on."

Hatter sighed but nodded. He took a stick and drew two circles in the ground, "We're in a place we call the Lands, for lack of imagination, I think. Most people call it Wonderland because this is the only world that can connect all the other worlds. Right now we're in the actual Wonderland," He drew a small circle in the middle of one of the bigger circles, he then drew another one slightly bigger surrounding the tiny one, "This is Outerland and out of that is Innerland," He tapped the edge circle, "This is Underland," He tapped the circle that he didn't draw on. "Underland connects Wonderland and Outerland and Innerland by the Underground Train System.

"You come from Aboveland or Oysterland, Earth as you call it. I come from Underland like most Magicks, but I've lived most of my adult life in Wonderland. Alice is an Oyster, like you, she came from the Mirror in New York and tumbled the house of cards, like that magic trick I showed you."

"I'm supposed to believe you're the Hatter from Alice in Wonderland. That was written like a hundred and something years ago!" Sarah exclaimed.

"I don't care about that!" Cutter shouted, getting in Hatter's face, "What's going on with Connor?"

"I'm a Talented One, um, one who can concentrate Magick. I'm also a Hatter. Hatter's and Shapeless Ones have Time Bringers, one who can make us a Timeless One," As the rest, even Alice, got more and more confused, he got more and more frustrated. He shook his head, trying to clear it.

"In this land every ... more powerful magical one is born with a … twin, in your world. They're called Time Bringers because if a Hatter and a Time Bringer combine their Personal Magick, the Hatter will stop aging, become a Timeless One."

"Shouldn't they be call timeless bringers then?" Sarah said and Hatter gave her a look, as if _she_ just said something stupid.

Alice patted her on the arm, "This is Wonderland, nothing ever makes sense here."

"What happens to the Time Bringer, what would happen to Connor if you combined?" Cutter asked, a scientific interest showing on his face with a hint of worry.

Hatter looked away and cleared his throat, obviously uncomfortable, "For it to work, you have to suck all of their Personal Magick, it makes them…disappear, only Timeless Ones remember their Time Bringers. They originally come from our Magick, so logically, they don't actually exist. If I were to combine with Connor, it'd be like he really _didn't_ exist."

Hatter started walking toward the direction he had picked, the rest following after, forming a clustered line, with Becker in the back.

Becker was thinking as they walked, about the things Hatter had said now and earlier, "Hey, Hatter, I thought you were years older than Connor, if you were born 'twins', wouldn't you be born at the same time?"

"No, a Hatter is, in a way, reborn. When I was initiated into our, that was when Connor was born, he was probably adopted or found, Time Bringers aren't born in the normal way, they just appear."

Becker frowned again, "Connor wasn't adopted until he was three, he lived with his mother until she disappeared."

Hatter shrugged, "We don't know much about them, they rarely come here. We know of only three Timeless Ones, in the history of Wonderland."

They continued on.

Becker looked around, relieved to see the trees thinning out, "What the geography of the area?"

"Mountains to the west; east is the flatlands and gardens. Further are The City and more forest." Hatter shrugged.

"What's the plan?" Cutter asked.

"We're gonna go talk to Jack, he's the one who _requested_ us." Hatter spoke through clenched teeth, hands fisted.

"Jack? What did he need us for?" Alice touched his arm, and he forced himself to relax.

"Not for a cuppa if he sent Vian. Vian's a Cheshire, he shifts between human and cat, like Hytu. And he's a resident mercenary," He turned to Alice, "Like the Mad Hare."

Alice nodded and they came to a lake, Hatter flopped to the ground, "We're resting here, do it while you can, we're gonna be walkin' for a long time."

"Can we drink this water?" Sarah asked, looking at its murky depths.

"The waters safe but the creature in it aren't."

Sarah stepped back, "What's in it?"

"Lions," Hatter smiled, "It's called Lion Lake for a reason."

"Lions don't swim." Cutter said matter-a-factly.

"In your world maybe, watch." Hatter picked out a rock and chucked it across the lake, as it flew across a blurred, manned creature swallowed it and went back under like a fish.

"What the hell?" Cutter's eyes went wide, "This place defies evolution."

"And lots of other things," Hatter said, sleepily.

The rest of them also sat onto the ground, Alice stroking Hatter's hair. Within minutes Hatter was asleep, snoring softly. Alice hummed disapprovingly, feeling his forehead. She seemed to deem it fine because she shrugged and continued to pet him.

"So, if the story you told us was bogus, how'd you meet?" Sarah asked.

"Most of what we told you is true, I came to Wonderland because my boyfriend was kidnapped and Hatter helped me find him. When I found him, he turned out to be engaged and…" She hesitated and changed her sentence, "had used me to get back at his mother."

"Yeesh." Sarah sympathized.

**[**-**]**

"Darling, wake up." A woman's beautiful, soothing voice penetrated Abby's pounding head.

She had been awake for a while but didn't have the energy to stir, trying to wait out the headache. She felt soft hands stroking her hair, humming wonderfully a tune she'd never heard before.

"Darling, you need to open your eyes, I have a remedy for the headache."

Abby cracked her eyes open, and moaned against the brightness. There didn't seem to be a light in the room but the woman in front of her was amazingly glowing. She had an unearthly beauty, her skin as pale as a corpse but as healthy as a new born baby. Her hair a greenish blue in color and curled into ringlets around her face. Her eyes, though, gave Abby the creeps. She had white eyes, no distinguishable iris, no distinguishable pupil.

The woman smiled, her teeth pearly white and in perfect alignment.

"You remind me of a fairy." Abby voiced vaguely, slurring slightly.

The woman laughed, "Fairy," She hummed thoughtfully, "Yes, you could call me that. I'm Yuma, I guard the way into the Chester. Vian gave me you, so he could keep the Hatter."

"Connor?" Abby sat up, alarmed, "Connor's not here?"

"Connor," Yuma looked thoughtful again, "I heard he's called David."

"No that's just some eccentric weirdo who looks like him." Abby rubbed her head.

"Hatter has a Time Bringer, how interesting. I knew he was powerful, but only a select few get such a privilege."

"What does this have to do with Connor?"

"Your Connor was mistaken for a conman with a massive amount of enemies."

"Is he in danger?"

"Not yet. It depends on who wants him. It could be King Jack, or the White Queen, or Dodo, or anyone he's double crossed. Which is everyone he's made a deal with." She shrugged when Abby looked surprised, "Hatter was not always the best morally, but he knew how to survive and he knew how to charm. He was taught by the best, after all."

"He seemed so genuine with Alice. They seemed so happy."

"He is genuine, he loves Alice. Enough to endure the Doctors' torture." Yuma looked solemn, and sighed, "It's such a shame, a lovely man like that, taken by an Oyster." She paused and looked at Abby, "No offence, darling. Would you like some tea, for your headache? It's a Hatter special, well, it'll never be as good as Hatter's, of course. No one can make them like Hatter…"

She continued talking while Abby sipped her tea. It was okay, nothing that matched the one Hatter had made for her but it was drinkable and it did sooth her. She got the feeling that this wasn't the only female that had an earlier relationship with Hatter. She ignored the thought and asked how she could get Connor back.

Yuma laughed, "This is Underland, my dear, you can't just traipse off to find your lover."

Abby stopped herself from denying it, telling herself it wasn't important, "Underland? Where the hell am I?"

"You people call it Wonderland, and I suppose, at the first Alice's appearance that's what she named it. But Wonderland is not all parties and rhymes anymore, it's dangerous and wild, and Oysters wouldn't stand a chance."

"I've dealt with worse than a fairytale land."

"Fairytale? Listen very closely, Wonderland is one of the most dangerous places in any land, Underland is much worse and Outerland doesn't have many creatures but its people are brooding and scheming, many would kill if they learned you were an Oyster."

"But it's Connor. He twists his ankle going up the stairs and his knowledge of fighting comes from a telly! He wouldn't last an hour."

Abby got up and shouldered past Yuma, stomping towards what she assumed was the exit. She took only three steps toward the door when a blinding pain made her crumple to the floor, unconscious.

**[**-**]**

They had been walking for what seemed like forever but at the same time like no time had passed at all. So when Hatter made them stop, they all sort of crumpled to the ground, enjoying the shade of the tall, elegant wall. Once they'd gotten out of the trees, they walked for hours in a barren land, only filled with the tall grains of grass. At first Sarah had questioned why it was called the Flat-lands, indicating it was flat. It was, just not in the way it seemed. It looked flat, the golden fields stretching out in every direction. But the actual land was filling with hidden potholes, tripping them more than once.

Once they'd gotten to the castle wall, Hatter called a stop to figure out how to approach this. There were several ways, one was too sneak in and surprise his royal highness, another was to approach the gates and ask nicely to speak to him, which was not as dangerous but considerably less fun as the first. They could also attack head on, barge in and demand an explanation, which was more dangerous than any of the others and a whole lot less fun. In the end he made a compromise between the first two. He'd send Alice, Becker, Sarah and Jenny to the front and he and Cutter would go around and sneak in, Hatter chose Cutter because he need to be sure Alice was protected, while he doubt Jack would do anything to Alice he would rather be safe than wrong.

As he stated his plan, Alice interrupted, "Why can't I sneak in?"

"Jack doesn't like me, he'll pretend but… He loves you, and you chose me, instead. He'd do anything to change that. His guards will recognize you and let you and everyone else in, with me they'd let us in but urgency wouldn't be one our side. And," –he smiled deviously- "It's been a lifelong dream to con my way inside a castle."

**[A/N]:** If you have suggestions, comments, constructive criticism please review!

Lenna Wynter


End file.
